


Suki: Wingwoman Extraordinaire

by RepressedGayClub



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Work In Progress, shorter chapters, sukka/zukka rights!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepressedGayClub/pseuds/RepressedGayClub
Summary: "'I need you to answer something for me,' Sokka says wearily.'Okay,' Zuko says, closing his eyes.'Is this real, or is this a dream?' Zuko blinks slowly and pulls back, surprised by the question. Sokka continues, 'Because when Suki woke me up she sounded really weird. She said you needed to talk to me, and she kept saying, ‘It’s okay.’ When I asked what she meant, she said I would know when the time came. She definitely seemed like Dream Suki to me,' Sokka says drowsily. Zuko all but shudders when Sokka leans in once more with heavy eyelids halfway closed, and whispers, “But you don’t seem like Dream Zuko.' Sokka traces a finger along Zuko’s arm with a smirk. He holds his breath. 'Dream Zuko usually has less clothes on.' Zuko chokes on the air he’s trying to hold in.'It’s real!' Zuko wheezes. 'This isn’t a dream.'"Or, Suki takes it upon herself to play matchmaker with her clueless boyfriend and his equally clueless friend.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Zuko sits cross-legged on a rock outside the tents. His elbows rest on his knees, face held in his hands, shoulders slumped forward. His racing thoughts are battling for his attention, folding into each other over and over until he’s one big ball of stress. As he rests his thumbs on his temples, he can feel blood rushing through his head, a steady rhythm of throbbing pain. 

It had been a long few days in which Zuko made many mistakes, the biggest being his conversation with Sokka in the war balloon. Since then, Zuko’s mind has been an endless echo chamber of, _That’s rough, buddy_. Even though they had more imperative things to worry about on that trip, it was at the front of Zuko’s mind throughout it all, no matter how hard he tried to shake it. Even now, when Zuko is supposed to be formulating Katara’s revenge plan, all he can think about is his misguided comment to Sokka.

He jumps into the air when he hears a soft, “Zuko?” from behind him. He turns around with arms raised in defense, but it’s Suki standing behind the rock with a concerned look on her face and one hand halted in a friendly wave. Zuko quickly realizes Suki has just left Sokka’s tent.

“Oh,” Zuko says with relief. “Hello, Suki.”

“Hi. I’m sorry I scared you,” she says gently. “Are you okay?”

Zuko laughs, though admittedly it isn’t convincing. “Yeah, I’m fine. Did you have fun with Sokka?” Suki coughs, clearly caught off guard by the question.

“Um,” she laughs nervously. “Yeah, I did.” Zuko mentally slaps himself. “What are you doing out here?”

“Waiting for Katara to wake up,” Zuko says as he sits back down on the rock. “I’m trying to make her not hate me.” Suki approaches where Zuko is sitting.

“It’s the middle of the night. You might be waiting awhile.” Suki sits next to him, a comforting smile on her face. “I can keep you company, if you want.” Zuko runs through a list in his head of all the things he could possibly say wrong, but she’s sitting right next to him, so he nods with the kindest smile he can muster.

“Thank you,” Zuko says, a brief silence ensuing.

“So, is that what you were talking to Sokka about? Katara?”

“Yeah. I asked him to tell me about who killed their mom, and I’m going to try to help her find them.” _That’s rough, buddy_ , aches along with his pounding head. Zuko sighs and rubs his temples.

“Well, that’s nice of you. Are you,” Suki leans forward, staring Zuko dead in the eyes. He physically recoils, but she only moves closer in response. “Are you sure that’s all you’re worried about?” Zuko gulps, a sick feeling of fear creeping into his stomach.

“Y-Yep. Nothing else going on.” Suki smiles at him.

“Zuko, I hate to be the one who breaks this to you, but you’re a terrible liar.” Zuko purses his lips and avoids Suki’s gaze, eyes locked on the small fire in front of them. His breathing picks up as he crosses his arms over his chest, looking rather defenseless. Suki’s smile falters. “Oh,” she says quietly. “Something’s really wrong.”

Zuko sighs and looks up, still dodging Suki’s face completely. Suki sighs and places a comforting hand on his shoulder, effectively forcing him to look at her. “I can’t tell you,” Zuko finally says slowly. Suki’s eyebrows knit together. Then, an idea lights her face.

“What if I try to guess it?”

“ _What_?” Try as he might, Zuko can’t contain the panic in his voice.

“Come on, I’m just trying to help,” Suki says innocently.

“But you just said yourself I’m not a good liar—”

“Is it about Sokka?”

Zuko gasps, then covers his mouth with his hands, but the damage is already done. He curses loudly as Suki squeals in glee.

“I knew it!” she yells with the biggest grin on her face. To say Zuko is bewildered is an understatement.

“What...What do you mean you _knew_? Knew what?”

“You boys think you’re so good at hiding things,” Suki says playfully, shaking her head. “But I can see right through you. Both of you.” Zuko stands, unsure of what to do with his body.

“Will you please explain what you’re talking about?”

“You’ve got a thing for each other,” Suki says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Zuko feels a pang of hope. _Each other_?

“That’s so— _not true_ — I don’t— He doesn’t…” Zuko sputters, every breath barely passing through his lungs. Suki stands in front of him calmly and puts both hands on his shoulders this time. She closes her eyes and inhales deeply through her nose, then lets the breath out through her mouth, opening her eyes as she does.

“Breathe with me,” she urges, and Zuko does as he’s told. As he exhales, she says, “It’s okay. Everything’s okay.” Zuko nods, though terror still washes over his face. “Now,” Suki says as she leads him to sit back on the rock, then takes her spot next to him once again. “Tell me what happened with Sokka.”

Zuko grimaces. It’s something he would rather not recant, especially to Suki, Sokka’s girlfriend. But if there’s one thing Zuko knows about her, it’s her determination. He knows she won’t be letting this go anytime soon. They’ve got all night.

Finally, with a deep sigh, Zuko begins, “It happened on the balloon ride to the prison. It was awkward. If you haven’t noticed, I’m not good at small talk, but I’m also not really good at...regular talk either. When the subject of girlfriends came up, he told me about his first girlfriend—”

“Yue,” Suki says matter-of-factly.

“Right. Well, he said she turned into—”

“Turned into the moon.”

“Yeah,” Zuko says. He pauses, delaying the inevitable.

“And?” Suki asks, cupping her hand over her ear. “What did you say?”

“I said…” Zuko hunches forward, assuming the same position he was in when Suki found him. “I said, ‘That’s rough, buddy.’” 

Suki’s jaw goes slack before she begins giggling uncontrollably. Zuko stands up and starts walking away from the camp, but Suki is right behind him. Her laughter subsides as she calls, “Zuko, wait!” He stops walking, but doesn’t turn to face her. Unexpected tears roll down Zuko’s cheeks, regret and embarrassment urging them to fall. Suki runs around so they’re face-to-face, and before Zuko can stop it, she sees that he’s crying. Her smile falters. “Zuko?” She reaches out to touch him, but he’s quick to turn away.

Suki sighs and takes a few silent steps toward Zuko. “You really like him, don’t you?”

“I’m sorry,” Zuko says quickly, cocking his scarred cheek toward where she stands.

“What are you sorry for?”

“You’re his girlfriend. I’m ashamed of how I feel.”

“Oh, no, Zuko,” Suki says, taking another step toward him. “You don’t have to feel ashamed.”

“I don’t?” Zuko asks with a cynical laugh, moving his face completely out of Suki’s view. Suki takes the opportunity to run in front of him again, this time grabbing his wrists before he can run.

“No,” she says firmly, “you don’t.” Zuko looks into her eyes and finds only affirmation. His breathing starts to slow, only a little. “I’m okay with it,” Suki shrugs. Zuko opens his mouth to speak, then closes it, and opens it once more.

“I... _Why_?” is all Zuko can manage to get out of his mouth. Suki smiles.

“I want Sokka to be happy. You’re a new friend to me, but a friend all the same, so I want you to be happy, too. If you can make each other happy, I don’t see anything wrong with that.”

“I don’t understand. You don’t like Sokka anymore?”

“No, I do. In fact, I like him enough to recognize that other people may need him more than I do sometimes. People like you.” Suki places a compassionate hand on Zuko’s cheek.

“Have you…” Zuko clears his throat. “Have you talked about this— me —with him?”

“Nope,” Suki smiles. “I’ve just got a feeling. Don’t tell him I said this, but I know Sokka better than he knows himself. It was obvious, to me at least, that you both had feelings for each other when I saw you work together on the prison escape. Clearly I missed a lot when I was gone,” she laughs.

“Not really,” Zuko insists. “He’s given me no indication that he feels anything for me other than friendship.” Suki rolls her eyes.

“Exactly, he hasn’t given _you_ any indication, but I’ve got an outsider’s perspective. Look, all I’m saying, is that Sokka looks at you the same way he looks at me. That’s something I can’t make up.” Zuko tries to find words, any words, but his mouth is completely dry. “Still don’t believe me?” An exasperated shrug is all Zuko can manage. With a smirk, Suki starts walking toward Sokka’s tent. “Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

“ _Suki_!” Zuko yell-whispers as he runs toward her. “What are you doing?” Suki makes a shushing motion with her finger over her mouth before disappearing into the tent. Zuko’s panicked hands fly to his forehead. He carefully approaches the tent, then positions his eye in front of the small sliver of an opening. He sees Sokka half sitting, half lying down, nodding sleepily at Suki as she speaks quickly to him. The only word Zuko can make out is his name. His heartbeat trudges on.

Zuko watches Suki stand. He takes a few steps back from the tent just in time for her to exit, a devilish grin dancing on her face. She pats Zuko’s cheek, then says, “Go get ‘em,” with a wink. Suki leaves Zuko standing dumbfounded in front of the tent. He allows himself a few seconds to gain any semblance of composure before bending down and entering the tent.


	2. Chapter 2

The only light in the tent is a small lantern, but Zuko can see Sokka is sitting upright, shoulders and neck hunched forward. Holding his breath, Zuko sits next to him and clears his throat. He has to poke Sokka’s cheek to rouse him into consciousness. His eyes flutter open, landing on Zuko. Zuko crosses his legs and fidgets with his hands, incredibly unsure of what to do with Sokka’s attention. “H-Hi,” Zuko stammers quietly.

“Hey, buddy,” Sokka says with a yawn. Zuko freezes at the term, but Sokka’s voice at least partly assures him that he means it only with endearment. “What’s the matter, hmm?” Sokka slurs almost drunkenly, his words running together. Zuko has never heard a cuter, sleepier voice. “C’mere, talk to me about it.” Sokka pats the spot next to him.

Though flustered, Zuko scoots himself forward, carefully sitting where Sokka indicated. Zuko wonders if he’s making it up, but he swears Sokka is looking at him with admiration. He manages a small smile. Sokka’s head bends forward, resting his forehead on Zuko’s shoulder. Though Zuko chalks it up to sleep deprivation, he still can’t breathe properly.

“Hmm,” Sokka hums contentedly. “You’re warm.” Under different circumstances, Zuko might scoff at that and make the obvious comment about his being a firebender. Instead, a deep blush begins to form on his cheeks, inevitably raising his body temperature even more. Sokka lifts his head and smiles. “Remind me to keep you around in the winter.”

All Zuko can do is nod. “What’d you wanna talk about?” Sokka asks, patting Zuko’s shoulder.

“Uh, well—”

“Is it about Katara again? D’ya got a crush on her or something?”

“What? No, of course not,” Zuko says sternly.

“Good. That’d be _so_ weird. Plus, I think Aang already called dibs.” Zuko rolls his eyes.

“What do you think Katara would say if she heard you talking about her like that?”

Sokka leans forward, a beautiful smirk on his face. “Guess she can’t find out about it, huh?” He bats his long eyelashes at Zuko, who is trying to focus on anything else.

“Yeah, right,” Zuko murmurs. In an attempt to distract himself from Sokka’s eyelashes, he looks instead at his lips, digging his own shallow grave.

“I need you to answer something for me,” Sokka says wearily.

“Okay,” Zuko says, closing his eyes.

“Is this real, or is this a dream?” Zuko blinks slowly and pulls back, surprised by the question. Sokka continues, “Because when Suki woke me up she sounded really weird. She said you needed to talk to me, and she kept saying, ‘It’s okay.’ When I asked what she meant, she said I would know when the time came. She definitely seemed like Dream Suki to me,” Sokka says drowsily. Zuko all but shudders when he leans in once more with heavy eyelids halfway closed, and whispers, “But you don’t seem like Dream Zuko.” Sokka traces a finger along Zuko’s arm with a smirk. He holds his breath. “Dream Zuko usually has less clothes on.” Zuko chokes on the air he’s trying to hold in.

“It’s real!” Zuko wheezes. “This isn’t a dream.”

“Well, I hope that’s not true,” Sokka says with a giggle. “Otherwise I just completely humiliated myself.” Zuko laughs, too, in spite of everything.

“Hey, it can’t be as embarrassing as saying, ‘That’s rough, buddy,’” Zuko jokes before he can think twice about it. Sokka’s eyes widen and he laughs harder. Zuko’s laughter dies out, nerves closing his throat.

“Oh, I forgot about that!” Sokka grins and nudges Zuko’s knee with his elbow. “It was cute.” Zuko blushes again and sighs with a sheepish smile. Sokka curses and rubs his eyes, leaving his fingers on his eyelids. His voice takes an atypically shy tone as he asks, “This really isn’t a dream, is it?” Sokka’s fingers separate, timidly looking to Zuko for an answer. Zuko shakes his head and Sokka croaks, “Well, there goes that,” dramatically before falling to the floor, hiding his face with his hands in embarrassment.

Zuko reaches for Sokka’s arm and tries to tug his hands away, but Sokka shakes his head profusely, his muscles immovable. “There goes what, Sokka?” When he pulls at Sokka’s arm again, he actually lets him take it. Zuko decides to not let go. Sokka sighs, then looks away bashfully.

“My crush. On you.” Zuko’s heartbeat crashes so hard against his veins it’s actually painful. 

“Wha…” is all Zuko can gasp.

“Yep,” Sokka’s exasperation is palpable. He crosses his arms over his chest, breaking Zuko’s hold on him. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Get...what…?”

“You obviously don’t want to be with me.”

“ _Obviously_ —”

“I can’t believe I ruined it—” Sokka’s speech is cut short as Zuko pins his shoulders to the ground. Sokka stares up at him in surprise, head craned upward. Zuko can’t help but laugh in disbelief.

“I just figured out how to get you to stop talking,” Zuko says, the sultriness of his voice surprising him. The stubbornness in Sokka’s expression is replaced with a confused desire. Zuko smiles. “Why do you think I’m coming to talk to you in the middle of the night? Why do you think Suki came in here before I did, and told you I’d be here? What do you think she meant by ‘it’ when she said, ‘It’s okay?’” Sokka smiles and shakes his head.

“Suki. Of course. Let me guess, she found out you like me and forced you to tell me?” Zuko nods, and Sokka smiles in adoration. “And she told you she’s okay with it?”

“She made it sound like she was willing to share,” Zuko says, easing his grip on Sokka, allowing him to sit up. Sokka leans in close to Zuko almost cautiously. He clears his throat.

“What do...What do you think about that?” Zuko smirks and tucks a strand of Sokka’s hair behind his ear, taking note of Sokka’s irregular breathing.

“Suki’s incredibly smart. Who am I to disagree with her?” Sokka beams at him, then bites his lip.

“Zuko?”

“Mhmm?”

“Are you absolutely sure this isn’t a dream?”

Zuko sighs happily. “I really, really hope not.” Sokka laughs, and Zuko shifts so he’s resting on his knees in front of Sokka. Zuko leans forward to place a gentle hand on Sokka’s cheek, pulling his head in close so their lips are dangerously close. Sokka’s eyes rapidly shift from Zuko’s lips to his eyes.

“You know,” Sokka says, resting his hands on Zuko’s shoulder blades, “there’s really only one way to get me to stop talking.”

Zuko manages to say, “Way ahead of you,” before their lips crash together.

The last coherent thought Zuko has is a reminder to thank Suki in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the second chapter of this story I haven't planned out at all! I'm still not sure where it's going, but I hope you enjoyed it :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops! Once again I am posting Zukka content. I'm not really sure where this is going to go, but that's part of the fun I suppose. This was a pretty short into chapter, but I wanted to establish some Suki/Zuko solidarity <3


End file.
